


The World

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [10]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were to say something to the world, what would it be?





	The World

If I were to say something to the world, what would it be?  
What do I thank them for?  
What would I ask for?  
What do I even say to the world?

I would like to say,  
“You’re clever.”  
Because out of all these people,  
I was able to meet you

I would like to thank them,  
For giving me you  
Someone who understands me,  
And someone who changed me to be a better person

I just want to ask for one thing  
And that’s for us to last longer than we could ever think of  
I would like to ask them,  
To tell you something important

**Author's Note:**

> That you are my world, sweets.


End file.
